winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Chimera
Chimera first appeared in the third season of the Winx Club. She is the daughter of Countess Cassandra a noble from Solaria like Stella and a fairy who attends the Beta Academy for Fairies. Appearance Chimera is a girl with bluish/ blackish hair that falls to her ankles. The only other outfit Chimera is seen in besides her regular outfit is a red gown that is about knee length, with a long ruffle on the end. It has a pink veil in the back and three flowers in the middle going up and down. The outfit is also the outfit Stella wanted and resulted in a shopping war- with Chimera winning the dress. When Chimera was given the title of Solaria princess she was granted a ring of solaria which also turns into a Scepter like Stella's. Season 3 Chimera is introduced in season 3, the The Princess' Ball. She is first seen at a pizza place, where the Winx are, and takes the pizza that Stella was going to get. Chimera makes fun of Flora, and Stella defends her, which means Chimera is really rude. She also gets the dress Stella wants. Chimera already hates Stella, and the Winx Club. She appears in the second episode. We meet her mother, Countess Casandra in Beauty is a Beast. Chimera tries to ruin Stella's hairdo, while she is getting ready for the princess ball, but fails to. Chimera states she hates Stella, and that she is a spoiled princess. She and Countess Cassandra, both meets Valtor, and he gives them powers, in exchanged to the power of Solaria. Chimera transforms Stella, into a monster. We see her in the eigth episode, with her mother, and King Radius. In Biker Chick Wedding Crashers, during the wedding, she tries to prevent Stella from ruining the wedding for King Radius and Countess Cassandra (for she told Stella: "Your not on the guest list), She is beated twice but she dares Stella to free her and fight her again. Personality It is shown that Chimera is extremely jealous of Stella. List of Chimera's spells Tantrum Tirade: 'Destroys obstacles, used in the first episode of season three. Chimera also used a unamed spell on Stella in the second episode of season 3 to turn Stella into a monster She had used another spell she originally wanted to cast on Stella to ruin her hairdo, but when she cast the spell,it was reflected on herself 'Triva *In Greek Mythology, Chimaera was a monster fire breathing female creature, that composed of the parts of multiple animals: upon the body of a Lioness with a tail that ended in a snake's head, the head of a goat arose on her back at the center of her spine. The Chimera was one of the offspring of Typhon and Echidna and a sibling of such monsters as Cerberus and the Lernaean Hydro(HYDRA). The term chimera has also come to mean, more generally, an impossible or foolish fantasy, hard to believe. *Chimera temporarily gains an angular and darker version Stella's Scepter. *It is interesting to note that even though Chimera claims to be a fairy she has Witch like qualities. It may be possible that she is another hybrid like Mirta and Head Mistress Faragonda but unlike them still wishes to create mayhem and witchy problems. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Fairies